Insert Priceless Kodak Moment Here
by Hakurei Ryuu
Summary: ACMSES. Emily gets a bright idea to take a group photo of the entire Anti-Cliche and Mary-Sue Elimination Society. Naturally, hilarity ensues.


Just a random bit of fun for all of us. =]

This reads a bit like a drabble collection, but that's because they're all happening more or less at the same time. And to any new readers, if you don't know what the Anti-Cliche and Mary-Sue Elimination Society is, go check out our C2 archive, or our wikia! Links to both are on my bio page.

* * *

"Emily..." Adrian said, nervously adjusting his fourteenth trenchcoat of the day, "A-Are you sure about this? I don't do terribly well with photos..."

Tash and Lauren exchanged a look, then smirked back at the Librarian mischieveously. "Did I just hear the _ever_-so-eloquent Librarian _stutter?_" Tash mocked playfully.

One of Adrian's ears twitched. "I don't like having my picture taken."

"Of course I'm sure!" Emily said happily. "I can't believe you guys have never thought to take a group photo of the Society before this!"

The Chief agent was still staring at the kitty-eared Librarian. "Are you _pouting?_" she asked incredulously.

Adrian scowled. "I don't _pout_."

"Whether you do or don't," Lauren giggled, "Just don't do it for the picture."

-

At the far end of the room, another argument was going on.

"For goodness _sake_, Terrie!" Valerie said, frustrated. "Just pick an outfit and stick with it!"

"But what if I clash with the person standing next to me!" said brunette whined. "I'd never live it down!" She slipped behind the door into an unused hallway, and almost instantly reappeared in a completely different outfit. "How does this one look?"

Sumire, who was standing nearby, leaned over to Monika and whispered, "How does she do that again?"

Monika shook her head, amused. "We're _still_ trying to figure that out..."

-

"Ben! Kyle!" Camille called with a wave.

The two requested agents trotted over to the techie, who wass kneeling by a pile of wood and scaffolding. "Yeah?"

"I need some dumb muscle to help me put this together, and thought you two would be perfect for the job!" Camille said with a bright smile, completely unaware of the insult she had just delivered.

The two boys visibly bristled. "Who're you calling dumb?" Kyle demanded.

"I'll have you know that I'm just as smart as you!" Ben declared dramatically. "Maybe even smarter! I could be as smart as a supercomputer for all you - _ow!_ Shirley, what was that for?!"

The aformentioned Cliché Stick ceased whacking her partner over the head long enough to say, "Do you even have to ask?"

Doyle simply sighed and continued sorting the scaffolding pieces. Honestly, he would _never_ understand humans.

-

"It's not a _sword_, it's called a _katana_. It's an ancient masterpiece, the result of hundreds of years worth of practice and perfecting the art of forging. It-"

"It can only hit one person at a time. Christoph, if you're in a war-zone, you _need_ to have modern weapons, or you're just _asking_ to get killed. You think people are gonna fight you one-on-one just because you ask them to?"

The ninja scowled. "There is such a thing as a code of honor, Lord Douglas."

"Will you two give it a rest already?" Willie, who was leaning against the wall nearby, rolled his eyes. "God, you _fight_ like a pair of synchronized swimmers, but in an argument you never agree. Have you two ever tried _timing_ how long you guys can go at it?" He showed them the stopwatch on his wrist, and they were both (finally) left speechless.

-

"Has anyone seen Ria?" Emily asked as she wove through the crowd, checking off names.

"Me?" Rhia raised her hand.

"No, I got you already. But there's a person named 'Ria' on my list who's not here yet."

Aster's eyes widened in terror. "You mean there's someone missing from the flight manifest, kyaa~?!"

Rhia sighed and patted the blue-haired fae on the shoulder gently. "You've got it backwards, dearie..."

Thought Marcus timidly raised a hand. "I-I b-bel-lieve R-Ria is w-working on m-m-making an OC t-t-to j-joi-join the S-S-Society i-inst-stead of i-ins-serting hers-self."

Emily looked up at the blue-clad version of Marcus. "So she's not here then?"

"N-No, I d-d-don't b-believe s-so."

The young demi-Sue made a small mark on her clipboard, then looked Thought Marcus up and down. "You should probably find Emotion Marcus and fuse together again. It's going to be hard enough to squeeze everyone into a single shot as it is without an extra person."

Thought Marcus nodded politely, then went off to find his counterpart.

-

"YOU FOUR SHOULD TOTALLY GO ON A DOUBLE DATE! IT'D BE PERFECT!"

A small crowd was gathering around the two mortified agent pairs surrounding the exceptionally loud Emotion Marcus. Pete and Joe kept exchanging glances and trying not to blush or look any place they shouldn't. Karissa looked like she was having trouble keeping herself from punching Emotion Marcus's lights out. Charis simply wanted to melt into the floor.

"SERIOUSLY, I THINK IT'D BE REALLY COOL IF YOU GUYS--!"

No one noticed quiet little Thought Marcus until he was standing right next to his other, and, a bright flash of light later, the two were one again. "Sorry about that," Marcus said nervously, and walked away from the tense scene as quickly and unobtrusively as humanly possible.

There was a long and awkward silence.

"So..." Joe began hesitantly, "_Do_ you guys wanna go out?"

Two loud and resounding _slaps_ rang through the spacious room, which everyone did their best to ignore.

-

Monika observed two of her friends with a look of amusement. _I wonder who gave them sugar...?_

Granted, seeing Stacey and Danielle _not_ wired-up on _something_ was more of a cause for concern than seeing them hyper like this, but even that had its limits. She looked up at the swinging chandelier the pair of them were precariously swinging on. "How did you two even get up there?"

"Ezra flew us up!" Stacey called back down with a fresh round of inexplicable giggles.

The tall blonde sighed. _Of course..._

"You wanna join us?" Danielle asked.

Monika considered it for a moment. Granted, Valerie was expecting all three of them back soon, and there were still a few preparations to make before the photo shoot could actually begin. Not to mention she had volunteered to help Camille to build the platforms they would be standing on... But how often did you get to swing from a chandelier?

_Oh, to heck with it._ "Sure!" She grinned broadly. "Beam me up, Ezra!"

Stacey giggled again. "Believe me, you wouldn't want Ezra to 'beam' you _anything_."

-

"Meg! Stop!"

The collie paid no heed as she bounded through the spacious room, barrelling over anyone who happened to be in her path. The Welsh girls, meanwhile, raced after their pet, Trying to minimize the damage as they went.

Finally, after no small amount of effort, the girls captured their wayward pet.

"Is that all we get?" Emma asked indignantly. "That was a difficult chase, you know!"

Hey, don't blame me if the author doesn't know anything about chasing hyperactive collies.

"No conversing with the Narrator in my Library please!" Adrian called over to them from across the room. A small tremor had shook the rafters, prompting nervous looks from Stacey, Danielle, and Monika, so Ezra reappeared to fly them back down to (relative) safety.

Beth sighed, then asked her friends curiously, "What was Meg chasing, anyway?"

"Me!" growled a voice behind them. It was Shirley the Cliche Stick. "And if your mutt decides I look like a fetch stick one more time, things will get very _very_ messy."

All three of them, including the dog, had the sense to gulp.

-

"Is the platform ready yet?" Jess asked. "I think Leonard's getting bored with the four-by-fours." She nodded in the direction of her sidekick-in-training: the paracitic fetus was indeed chewing into the midsection of a large block of wood, though it was apparent that he did not find the taste to his liking.

"Just about..." Camille muttered. She tightened a few of the bolts underneath, and stepped out. "Done!"

"Great!" Harriet said, clapping the techie on the shoulder in congradulations.

Tash turned to the Society members scattered around the spacious room. "Can we have everyone's attention, please?" she said loudly. Everyone obediantly fell quiet, and Tash gestured to Harriet.

"It has been one year since the Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society was founded..." Harriet intoned gravely.

"Actually," Lauren piped up, "we're a few months past our anniversary..."

The Leader paused, looking a little flustered. "It has been one year since the Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society opened its doors to new members..."

"Nope," Tash interrupted, "we missed that date too."

".....It has been one year since the Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society set up headquarters at the Library Arcanium...!"

Adrian hesitantly raised a hand. "Uhh, actually..."

"_Will you people stop ruining the moment?!_"

There was a long silence.

"Thank you." The Society's Founder and President cleared her throat dramatically. "It has been _about_ a year since we started going around arresting Sues and Stus and all the rest of the stuff we do. It's been a busy summer, to say the least, but with all of us working together, we always pull through. With the coming of the new academic year, I know that many of our agents will be busy with Real Life matters, but I have faith that the new season will be even better than the first!" Unsurprisingly, Harriet's little speech was accompanied by dramatic waves and gestures.

Emily pulled a french beret onto her head in her mentor's honor. "Alright everyone!" Her tiny voice reached across the spacious room. "Line _up!_"

Everyone began arranging themselves onto the bandstands that had been miraculously set up in the antechamber, despite all the arguments and cliched insults. Lauren, Harriet, and Tash, as the Society's Founders, stood proudly in the center of the front row, the Chief Librarian on Tash's opposite side. Miriku, Michael, and Claire filed in just behind them, and Valerie's team arranged themselves in two rows on their left side, with Valerie closest to the center. Ari appeared out of _between_ somewhere on the ceiling, and swooped down to sit prettily on Valerie's shoulder.

The other team of agents, Emma, Beth, and Kate, went on the right side of the founders as Marcus, Rhia, and Jess lined up on Miri's right. Leonard, who had been promised a cadaver to play with if he behaved himself, was poking his head curiously out of Jess' purple handbag. Kyle was wedged between Claire and Monika, but grinned like the rest of them.

Ben, Drake, and Tyler, with Shirley hovering next to Ben's shoulder, arranged themselves in the middle of the third row. Camille and Doyle stood to Tyler's left, and Karissa and Charis went on Ben's right. Sumire slid in next to Karissa, Willie following her to complete the line.

Christoph, Algazdun on his shoulder, stood next to Doug in the very back, along with Pete and Joe. And Aster, in fae form, hovered between and just above the two pairs, apparently unable to stand still. After some shuffling, everyone was squeezed onto the platform, and everyone was fully visible to the camera.

Emily set the timer on the camera, then dashed back to stand in front of Harriet, an adorable smile on her face. Adrian continued adjusting his trenchcoat, seemingly unable to stop fidgiting.

"What is wrong with you?" Tash asked him, trying not to move.

"I told you," he muttered, "I don't like getting my picture taken!"

"Why on earth not?"

He rolled his eyes. "Does there have to be a reason? Maybe I just don't like it." The Librarian suddenly became aware of a hot flush coming to life on his cheeks, and looked anywhere but at Tash's face.

Tash, meanwhile, smirked. "Now you're blushing. That makes _three_ things I don't get to see all that often." She snaked an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. She never could resist that blush... "And three things that no one but me willl _ever_ see..."

And suddenly Emily's adorable smile became a smirk of triumph.

_CLICK!_

"Finally," the Librarian muttered, striding quickly out of the over-crowded room. Tash rolled her eyes and followed him out, plans to unkink his tail already running through her mind. The rest of the Society dispersed almost as quickly, due to Harriet's continued shouts of "Alright, break's over! Back to work, everyone!"

As she ran to collect her camera, Emily looked back at where Aster was still hovering, and the two exchanged a mischievious smirk. The fae flew over the heads of her fellow agents, landing right next to the girl. "Did they do it?" Aster asked eagerly.

"Yep," Emily replied with a wide grin. "I told'ja they would!"

The pair of them looked eagerly at the small digital preview screen on the camera... at one couple in particular, who were snogging each other in plain view, front-row center.

"Just a little cropping and re-sizing, and it'll be perfect!" Aster smirked. "I told them I'd have photos of them. Blackmail, here I come!"

-

_Several hours later..._

"I know what it is!" Harriet suddenly exclaimed, waking several agents from their sleep in the process, "It's the day of our 100th oneshot!"

A loud rumble filled the halls of the Library, waking everyone else and prompting an enraged "ASTER!" from the Chief Librarian, as per usual.

"Kyaa, we missed that one too, Hari-san." Aster commented. No one asked what she was doing in Harriet's bedroom. Probably looking for some of her confiscated manga. "The author of this fic was too lazy to submit it in time." At that, an even louder rumble was heard, and several shelves of books mysteriously broke.

"_ASTER!!!_" Adrian shouted again. He sounded particularly pissed this time, though for once it wasn't about the fourth wall.

The little fae suddenly became the picture of innocence. "Kyaa~?"

* * *

Random inspiration produces the cutest ideas, don't you think? (Because you can tell I didn't put much forethought into this_-shot-_) Lol, I _DARE_ somebody to draw that photo. Seriously. =D I tried to get everyone, but don't blame me if I didn't. As many have said, the Society has gotten pretty damn huge. =P

Happy (belated) Centenial, fellow agents! Ryuu-chan, signing off! :U


End file.
